


Caring

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron hated being laid up and he hated missing work so when he breaks his collarbone and it given two weeks leave he thinks he's going to go a little nuts. Thankfully he has Spencer to care for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta** : Charlie_Remington

Aaron tried to roll over in bed and regretted it. Pain shot down his arm and he hissed. He was only a day out from breaking his collarbone and he was already going insane. His doctor had put him on two weeks medical leave while the bone started to set. Something had woken him up and he was trying to figure out what. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was after five. Jack had ridden the school bus home but the boy was supposed to have woken him up before now. 

Then the smell of lasagna hit him as well as other things. Aaron sat up in bed quickly and grabbed his robe, slipping it on. He had a tank top on but hated being seen in them, even if it was just Jack. Moving down the hall, he tried to keep calm. Jack shouldn't be cooking and he should have woken him. He stopped though when the first thing he saw was Jack sitting at the dining room table working on his homework. There were books scattered everywhere, many of which Aaron knew were not his. There was noise coming from the kitchen. Jessica was out of town so who had Jack let into the house?

"Jack," Aaron said and his son looked up at him with a smile on his face. 

"Feeling better, Dad?" Jack asked.

"Who is in the kitchen?" Aaron asked, trying to keep his voice down. Jack just smiled at him and pointed. Aaron turned to see Spencer standing in the doorway to the kitchen. 

"Did you have a good nap?" Spencer stepped closer and pressed a kiss to his cheek, waiting for an answer.

"Yes." Aaron was shocked that Spencer was there. While they had started dating six months before, the actual relationship, more than just dating, was only a month old. He'd told Spencer that he didn't need to worry about him. He'd only laid down because Jack had promised him he'd wake him at five so that he could start dinner. The pain pills made him sleepy but he wasn't able to sleep for long periods at night at the moment so when he took one during the day, he tried to take a nap. "What are you doing here?"

Spencer just smiled and moved back towards the kitchen. Aaron followed. Every single bit of counter space in the kitchen was covered with something. There was a large stack of metal pans and a roll of tinfoil right next to the stove. The space by the sink was covered with cut and uncut vegetables. The other counter between the sink and the stove was covered in various cooked meats and bowls of other things that he couldn't tell what they were.

"What is all of this?"

"I..." Spencer turned to look at him after stirring something on the stove. He seemed to think twice about what he was going to say. "When mom was at her worst, she couldn't cook so I learned how to make meals up ahead of time and freeze them. I've adapted the size a little bit on some. I've already finished the breakfast casseroles. Those are in your extra freezer. I had Jack help me clean out the fridge and freezer of things and I've moved stuff around. Each one is going to have it's own instructions on baking written on the foil. It's going to be easy enough that Jack can help by getting them started. Clean up will be easy because the pan can be thrown away and then it's just plates and cutlery so those can be done in the dishwasher. There is enough so that both you and Jack would have lunch the next day or the day after if you wanted to stagger them so you aren't eating the same meal that close together for the next two weeks. Please tell me you aren't mad."

"I..." Aaron didn't have words for what he was seeing. Based on the amount of pans, he was going to make what looked like two weeks worth of items, just like Spencer said. Was there that many of the breakfast ones? "Why?"

"Why what? Why did I do this? Aaron you aren't supposed to be doing much with your arm for at least two weeks. I know you won't let Jessica come over and cook. Jack is nine and cooking much more than TV dinner and mac and cheese is something he's never really done. I was trying to be helpful. My kitchen is too small. When I make them for myself I only do about a week of dinners. That way if I am sick of take out and too tired to cook I can pop one in the oven. I made sure that everything in them are things you and Jack eat. I called while I was shopping..." Spencer stopped his rambling and just stared. His arms shifted from across his chest to down, covering his stomach. A gesture unseen when it was just the two of them since their second date. "Please, Hotch. Say something."

Aaron's nickname slipping from Spencer's lips instead of his given name had him cursing at himself in his head. In two strides, he was across the room and had his good arm slipped around Spencer to grip his neck and pull him close for a kiss. It wasn't a quick peck on the lips or even a chaste little thank you kiss. It was a full on kiss with parted lips and questing tongues that had Spencer relaxing into him in seconds. When he was sure he said everything that he hadn't been able to say with words with his tongue, he finally pulled back. 

"You surprised me is all. I promise, Spencer. I'm not upset. I was just at a loss for words. I've never had anyone do anything like this. I remember those casseroles that you dropped off after the funeral but I never paid any mind to them other than they were wonderful." Aaron looked over Spencer's shoulder to the pan he had been stirring. "Is that the..."

"Chicken pot pie one? Yes. Jack said over the phone earlier that it had been his favorite and yours. I'm making enough of it for three pans worth. I have two weeks of breakfast and two weeks of dinner planned with leftovers you should have every meal covered. They will last up to two months in the freezer so you don't have to worry about the food going bad if you eat take out. Is lasagna fine for dinner? I hope so because it's what I have cooking. I figured if I was making up one, I could just do a second for dinner. I have the garlic bread in the freezer we just need to pop it in while the food is resting before we cut it."

"That sounds wonderful. Is there anything I can do to help?" 

"I need the potatoes over there sliced. I brought a food processor with me so if you think you can manage it one armed. It has suction cups so it won't move on you."

"Sure. All the ones you have cleaned in the sink?" Aaron saw that the sink was pretty full of washed potatoes. Spencer had been in there a while working on all of this. 

"Yes." Spencer hadn't turned to look at him so Aaron did as he was asked after he went to the bedroom and changed out of his robe. He had Jack help him get a button up on, even if he didn't button up any more than the top two buttons so the shirt wouldn't come off of him. He knew he looked weird but he didn't want to cook in his robe. 

When the lasagna was finally done, Spencer was writing on the last of the meals. Aaron looked at his secondary freezer. Each meal was labeled on the front with what each one was. There were even five bags of what looked like different kinds of soup. Aaron grabbed one while propping the door open on his hip. It was a bag with smaller bags inside. Butternut Squash Soup was written in plain letters. The little bags inside looked different than he was used to. Taking a step back he let the door close and waited for Spencer to pop the garlic bread in the oven. 

"What is this?"

"Oh!" Spencer smiled and moved closer. He opened the large bag and handed out one of the smaller ones. "I forgot about these. Each bag is a serving and it's basically a boil in bag soup. Or you can cut the bag open and slid the soup into a pan. There is enough for ten meals for you guys in there. I did two bags of tomato soup and I made sure you had enough bread and cheese for grilled cheese and tomato soup. The other three are butternut squash, a chicken noodle, and a vegetable soup. I have a list of all the soups I do as well as the other meals. I can give you a copy and we can do this as something for you and Jack even when your arm is better. I know that take out gets old. You've gone silent on me again."

"I've never seen this side of you before and I really like it. I just assumed you couldn't cook. You don't bring a lot of meals to the office, you always go out and get something or you don't eat. I knew you brought those casseroles over before but I never thought that you had made them. I figured someone in your building did because of your leg and you shared them with me." Aaron felt horrible. He'd assumed that with Spencer's childhood that cooking was something he didn't do instead of something that he'd been the only one to do. Spencer though was still smiling.

"It's fine. It's an assumption that a lot of people make. Even in college. Before I could get an apartment off campus, which was when I turned eighteen I had a lot of the older, mother hen students trying to teach me to cook. I got pretty good at hot plate food by the time I was fifteen. I ate some pretty good meals that way. I was always in a room alone since I was underage for most of college. Why don't you get Jack rounded up for dinner and I'll see about getting it plated up. I baked cookies last night at the apartment so I have dessert already."

Aaron did as his lover asked, even if he did feel a little off. He didn't think he could accurately tell Spencer how he felt about what the younger man was doing for him, and for Jack. He mused on what he could do all through dinner, letting the chatter between his lover and son about his homework distract him. Neither seemed to notice his lack of participation too much other than the looks from Spencer every fews minutes. He was used to those looks. Spencer wasn't worried, just checking to make sure he was awake. The younger man had been giving him looks like that for years when he went silent while tired. 

It wasn't until dessert that Aaron made his decision. Jack wanted to play his XBox for a little bit before bed so Aaron let him. He had plans for his lover and the genius had made it a lot easier on him by going into the master bathroom to wash his hands. Spencer didn't look up until the door was closed. Questioning eyes looked at him in the mirror so Aaron smiled as him and stepped up behind his lover. 

"Thank you, Spencer. I...hadn't even thought that far ahead to food and you did something that makes it a lot easier on me and and on Jack. I want to say thank you and I've thought of a way but only if you say yes."

"To what?" Spencer asked as he turned to face him. 

Aaron didn't verbally answer. Instead he reached out for Spencer's pants and started to unbuckle them. He kept his eyes locked with Spencer's and when the younger man nodded his consent, Aaron dropped to his knees. He'd never given a blow job before and he was a little worried but he wanted to do it. Spencer spread his legs a little and leaned back into the counter, holding the counter behind him with a tight grip. Aaron quickly and deftly unbuckled both belt and pants before letting the pants drop to the floor. He pulled on Spencer's boxers next and as soon as his cock was free, Aaron licked at the head. Spencer was already more than half hard.

"Oh, God," Spencer uttered before he gasped when Aaron licked up the underside. The younger man had given him several blow jobs over the past month and he applied all of that knowledge into making his lover understand how happy he was. He made sure to keep himself steady so he didn't jerk on his shoulder and make himself hurt but still he licked and sucked at Spencer's cock. 

The sound of running water had Aaron pausing for a few seconds. He pulled off the cock and saw that Spencer had turned the faucet on behind him, both temperatures of water were on full blast. When he didn't go back to sucking, Spencer leaned over and flicked the fan on. 

"So Jack doesn't hear." Was Spencer's answer. Aaron nodded and took his length back into his mouth. This time one of Spencer's hands found it's way to the back of his head, gripping what he could of Aaron's short hair. Aaron marveled at the taste of Spencer. His soap had a spicy tinge to it and between it and the slight bittnerness of Spencer's pre-cum, Aaron was finding that he didn't mind this, so far. Spencer didn't direct him with the grip on his hair, instead he just seemed to use it to anchor himself. He could hear the gasps and moans that seemed to fall from his lover's mouth and it encouraged him. He picked up the pace and sucked a little harder, letting his teeth scrape the underside every few passes. 

Spencer was moaning near constantly now. Aaron almost missed it when he actually spoke words. "Aaron, I'm close. If you don't want me to come down your throat you need to pull off now."

Aaron didn't, instead he focused on the head and used his good hand to grip the base of Spencer's cock, using it to stimulate the flesh not in his mouth with up and down passes. He felt Spencer shiver and then he was coming.. Aaron pulled back until just the head was in his mouth and swallowed as Spencer came. He licked at the head and felt one final spurt of release before pulling off. Aaron looked up at Spencer to see the genius had his eyes closed and his chin was resting on his chest. He was breathing heavy and his hand that was gripping the counter was white. He looked gone. Aaron smirked as he stood up. His movement had Spencer's eyes snapping open and he pulled Aaron in for a kiss. It was just as hot and heavy as the one in the kitchen but the added taste of Spencer's release in his mouth and that Spencer was still standing there with pants around his ankles had Aaron moaning. He knew that he should have been hard but he wasn't shocked when Spencer reached down to touch him and he wasn't. Between the ache in his shoulder and the painkillers the doctor had prescribed, he knew that an erection right now was a little beyond him. 

"That was for you. I'm fine. Too much pain and painkillers. If you want to though, I won't say no to one when I am feeling better."

"I love you," Spencer blurted after kissing him hard again. When the words permeated Spencer's orgasm addled brain, Aaron got to watch his eyes widen in complete shock. If it had been anyone other than the man he'd known for over a decade, Aaron could have said it was too soon but they both knew going into this that they were feeling more than what they were telling each other. Aaron pulled his love close for another kiss and when he pulled back he whispered his own words.

"I love you, too."  
**The End**


End file.
